Penalty
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: Brazil and Prussia's most epic moment at the 2016 Summer Olympics, when they had to deal by their last weapon in Rio.


"That's it, after 120', no more goals, as Olympic Brazil and Germany draws 1-1… Now for penalty shootout."

Dora-rinho still remembered the nightmare of 2014 Belo Horizonte, so he still thought about it…

…but Brazil quickly slapped on his face: "C'mon! Brazil today isn't like 2 years ago. You have to keep your faith!"

They still looked. Comparing about managerial career, Rogério Micale, to Germany's Horst Hrubesch, Micale is not a really good rival for Horst. The German manager seemed to have more confident than the Brazilian one.

But Neymar and Brazil didn't think so.

…

…

…

"Alright!" Neymar called: "Listen, Brazil wants gold medals, so do we! In here, German team is really confident, and a bit of arrogant, since they did thrash us before. But we will prove that, with, or without this memory, we still be the winner!"

"By how, Neymar?"

"Trust me. Let's be together! On 3 okay?"

Brazil and Dora-rinho also came to. With Brazil, he wondered what would Prussia do, since Germany was absent for other Olympic games. Prussia laughed on:

"Brazil, we will see!"

"Maybe, or maybe not, Gilbert!"

Dora-rinho touched hand. All Brazilians, together, they touched:

"1, 2, 3…

… **João Havelange!** "

That was weird, but why?

Turning out, one of the greatest FIFA's Presidents, Havelange – a Brazilian, had said farewell to the life at the age of 100. So this would be a present for their beloved Havelange.

Dora-rinho and Brazil looked together, while Neymar would go and take position, for sure… However, inside Neymar, João wasn't the only one…

…

…

…

First penalty kick was awarded to Germany. Goalkeeper Waverton on position. And the kicker was Matthias Ginter.

"That's so easy… proud to be a German…"

Ginter felt confidence, then he shot!

GOAL! Even Waverton jumped on the right way, the ball was too hard to pull out! 1-0 for Olympic Germany! Now, for Renato Augusto to equalize. Facing with him was Timo Horn.

"Don't challenge with Brazil, Horn!"

Renato shot, and… GOOOOAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL! 1-1! Penalty continued…

…

2-1! Thank you Serge Gnabry!

…

2-2! Good job, Marquis Marquinhos!

…

3-2! Julian Brandt, once again, proved himself! No wonder Joachim Löw always offers a place for him at the senior team.

…

3-3! Rafinha in actions! Good job then…

…

4-3! Nikki Süle! Niklas always makes everyone surprised, and here he did it!

…

4-4! GOOAAALL! Luan! Luan! Luan! On loan to Luan! Luan was loan to score!

…

And so be it, 4-4 after those kicks. Now, both Prussia and Brazil were confused. So did Rinho…

Taking side by side, without Germany, Prussia still managed a lot of victories, except for his embarrassing 3-3 draw with South Korea. Prussia asked Nils Petersen to go take the pleasure, and Nils accepted.

So Nils became the fifth player to kick for Germany…

…

That's it! Waverton vs. Petersen! It would be decided by time and time… sooner or later, the match would go into the corner of death. Penalty shootout hunting for Halloween… oops, not right now! Both Brazil and Prussia knew this wasn't Halloween.

And so…

"Show yourself, German!"

"Brazilian goalkeeper, you are forever unlucky! FACE IT!"

Nils used his pressure, pulling it to Waverton. And…

…

…

…

Petersen shot!

It came to…

"I see it! But I have to do it now!" Waverton discovered what happen, so he… fell his body to…

…

…

…

" **STILL 4-4! Petersen's kick has been stopped by Waverton! He had shot to the right, but Waverton was really smart on this! Bravo Wavie!** "

Prussia was surprised, even worried, after his man failed to convert a penalty shootout. Because it was the last kick, so if Brazil scored, Prussia would end his journey with a silver.

Neymar! Neymar would be the last man on this…

…

Brazil did tell to Neymar, Waverton helped us, Neymar would finish it. Neymar understood, and he took the ball…

Let's watch!

Neymar put the ball down, only 11m facing Timo Horn. Nothing could be hoped except for Neymar. Neymar, Neymar, Neymar…

…

…

…

Neymar…

…

"Messi, this kick… will be for you. Please… go back to Argentina's team!"

Neymar said, and he shot!

…

…

Horn guessed…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

" **GGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL…** "

OMG! So Neymar had scored! Brazil 5-4 Germany after penalty! For the first time in the history, Brazil occupies his first ever gold medal! Brazil hugged Dora-rinho, cheered Neymar for everything!

Neymar must be really proud!

After more than 100 years with no gold medal at football, Olympic Brazil had finally achieved its dream! Brazil hugged everyone:

"I KNOW WE CAN DO IT! JUST DON'T NEED TO THINK ABOUT 2014, WE WOULD BECOME CHAMPIONS!"

"YEAH!"

People at the Maracanã had totally forgotten the 1950's Maracanazo or 2014 tragedy. From now, only parties and celebrations in the street. Carnivals, everybody!

Brazil had got his fruits, meanwhile, Prussia just bowed his head down…

"NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN…"

Prussia's lady did win with her girl, but Gilbert failed this time. Even so, Brazil still came to Prussia, and made a statement to him…

"We still meet more and more and more, Gilbert."

"I already know that, Brazil."

"Anyway, Prussia, your German team is very good. But we did fix our faults. Nothing is forever, Prussia."

"Hhhhmmmm, guess one day, we have to meet at another World Cup."

Prussia said, as he got ready. Silver for him, was not his wish. Brazil, meanwhile, would come up…

…he, and his Olympic team, must be proud…

…

…

…

" **AND NOW, IS THE NATIONAL ANTHEM OF BRAZIL!** "

Yup, Brazil sang it…

…

…

…

…

…

" **Ouviram do Ipiranga as margens plácidas** **  
** **De um povo heroico o brado retumbante,** **  
** **E o sol da Liberdade, em raios fúlgidos,** **  
** **Brilhou no céu da Pátria nesse instante.**

 **Se o penhor dessa igualdade** **  
** **Conseguimos conquistar com braço forte,** **  
** **Em teu seio, ó Liberdade,** **  
** **Desafia o nosso peito a própria morte!**

 **Ó Pátria amada,** **  
** **Idolatrada,** **  
** **Salve! Salve!**

 **Brasil, um sonho intenso, um raio vívido,** **  
** **De amor e de esperança à terra desce,** **  
** **Se em teu formoso céu, risonho e límpido,** **  
** **A imagem do Cruzeiro resplandece.**

 **Gigante pela própria natureza,** **  
** **És belo, és forte, impávido colosso,** **  
** **E o teu futuro espelha essa grandeza.**

 **Terra adorada** **  
** **Entre outras mil** **  
** **És tu, Brasil,** **  
** **Ó Pátria amada!**

 **Dos filhos deste solo** **  
** **És mãe gentil,** **  
** **Pátria amada,** **  
** **Brasil!** "

( _ **The placid banks of the**_ _ **Ipiranga**_ _ **heard**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The resounding cry of a heroic folk**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And the sun of Liberty in shining beams**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shone in the homeland's sky at that instant.**_

 _ **If the pledge of this equality**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We managed to conquer with strong arm,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **In thy bosom, O Freedom,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Our chest defies death itself!**_

 _ **O beloved,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Idolized homeland,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hail, hail!**_

 _ **Brazil, an intense dream, a vivid ray**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Of love and hope descends to earth**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If in thy comely, smiling and limpid sky**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The image of the**_ _ **(Southern) Cross**_ _ **blazes.**_

 _ **Giant by thine own nature,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Thou art beautiful, thou art strong, an impavid colossus,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And thy future mirrors that greatness.**_

 _ **Adored Land**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Amongst a thousand others**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Art thou, Brazil,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **O beloved homeland!**_

 _ **Of the sons of this ground**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Thou art kind mother,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Beloved homeland,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Brazil!**_ )

Brazil couldn't hold his feeling. So did the others. Even Dora-rinho!

Now, today, he would go to the street, and launched a party soon…

* * *

 **FESTIVAL AT RIO 2016!**


End file.
